nagiasufandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Sakishima
is the leading male character from Nagi no Asukara. Appearance Hikari is a handsome young man. He has the trademark blue eyes of the sea-folk and red-brown hair. He is regularly seen in the blue and white uniform of his original school from beneath the waves which was closed down. In part two, he is seen wearing a navy blue hoodie and jean shorts. Personality In the beginning, Hikari is shown to be brash, inattentive, and easily angered. But it is later revealed that his tough personality is only a hard shell to cover up his passionate love toward Manaka. He always puts Manaka first before himself. For example, when Manaka hasn't come home from school on the first day, even though Hikari's ena was drying up, he searched all night looking for her. Another example is, even though Uroka-sama told him that it's not possible for Manaka to get given back her ability to love someone,he didn't listen and instead did everything he could to give Manaka her ability to love again. Background Hikari is the youngest member of the Sakishima family with an older sister whom, during the series, moves to the surface and has a family. Hikari has a brother-in-law, niece, and nephew: all of which he considers family despite the fact that a few aren't blood related. Hikari is often at odds with his father and his mother passed away when he was younger. After the sea froze over, he moved in with his sister and her family. Hikari knows he has to return to the sea as he is the heir to Sakishima shrine who helps run the village. His best friend is Kaname Isaki, who he relies on for advice. Manaka Mukaido is the girl with whom he has fallen in love. Hikari unknowing allowed Manaka's Ena to escape into the ocean when he and Kaname saved her. He is unsure and worried when he finds his feeling will never reach Manaka, he is hurt and thinks that maybe Tsumugu could help her. He is overwhelmed when he finds out from Lord Uroko Manaka will never be able to return his feelings as the Sea-God has taken her heart. The ability to fall in love. It is highly suggested that Hikari may be related to the sea-god in someway. It is revealed that he is the reincarnation of the Sea-God's son. His oldest child. Role Hikari is the leading male character of the series. He is, at first, the one who tells the story. Explaining how everything came to be and why. He also goes into deep about his feelings and unrequited love. His role is big as he plays the boy who is in love with the young maiden snatched from his hands. This concept is very popular in Japan as it is used for many things. In this anime, his lover is taken by the Sea-God. During the series, it is shown how Hikari copes with changes. It follows his journey from being a loud mouth kid to a quiet, understanding and wise teenager. At first, Hikari just wants to look out for Manaka. The girl he is in love with. He follows and protects her the best as he can. He desperately wants to be with her as he follows her lead. While being rash and loud, he is scared of the surface and doesn't understand it very well. Because Manaka is with him, Hikari does his best and relies on her as much as she relies on him. Manaka may be the one to push everybody to their limits, but it is Hikari who keeps them strong. He is always there for her and everyone else. Doing his best to smile. Coming to the climax of the first part of Nagi no Asukara, Hikari finally confesses to Manaka, something at first she panics as she knows Chisaki, their friend likes Hikari and runs away. Later, Hikari confronts her and confesses to her again. At this point, Manaka is ready to return his feelings but decides to make it more special by confessing to him on her own, after the festival. Not understanding her intentions, Hikari believes she is going to reject him for Tsumugu, the boy she admires. Hikari is, at this point ready to commit to Manaka and support her with whatever decision she makes. No matter how much it hurts him to do so. The next night, Hikari is devastated as Manaka realizes something is pulling Akari down, his older sisteer, not knowing what but knowing Akari means to much to everyone, Manaka makes the ultimate sacrifice and took her place. Thus resulted her being coming the Sea-Gods sacrifice, not knowing this at the time Manaka willing allowed herself to be pulled down to the sea bed. Smashing against the floor to create the Sea-Gods hand. Hikari is frustrated. At the time, he entered the whirlpool too late. Finding Manaka being dragged down, he desperately tries to reach her. He cries out her name until she looks at him, he his stunned at the burning emotion within her eyes. He hadn't seen that emotion in her eyes before and won't again for a long time. When Manaka utters his name, she smiles as he is thrown from her by a gush blast of water. Sending him into the hibernation. Eventually, five years later. Hiakri wakes up to find the surface frozen over. He stares blankly out with teary eyes as he remembers thee promise he and Manaka made. He remembers Manaka being ripped from him and he not being able to do anything about it. Later, Hikari lives with his sister and surprised to find she had a child, not Miuna but Akira. Him being with Akari results in him and Miuna spending time together, along with Sayu. Both girls have grown up, Miuna had developed feelings for Hikari, this is one-sided as Hikari sees her as nothing more then a younger sister as he still sees her as the young girl. He does, later sees her as his age, but she is still his sister to him. With Manaka still fresh on his mind, Miuna realizes everything Hiakri is showing is fake. He is forcing himself to smile, it is not the smile she remembers him having and she realizes Hikari is broken without Manaka, Kaname and Chisaki. This thought pains her very much that Miuna pushes everything to help him, but she can tell it isn't making an effect upon him. She sees him sinking into a depression which only gets worse upon meeting Chisaki and Tsumugu grown up. Feeling that the world had gone on without him, Hikari wonders off to the cost, at first speaks to Manaka and Kaname before diving in and trying to swim back to his real home. It is blocked off. Chisaki, Miuna, Sayu and Tsumugu can see Hikari sinking. Miuna notes that Hikari has gotten better know that he spends time with Chisaki and Tsumugu, but she sees he misses Kaname and Manaka very much so. Hikari wishes he could go back to before all this happens. When it is discovered Miuna has Ena, Hikari is delighted to find Kaname had woken. He rushes to his best friend and Miuna sees a glimpses of the old Hikari. She sees it much more as he spends more and more time with Kaname and Chisaki. It is then when Miuna, Kaname and Hikari finds a way back into the sea-village, where Hikari breaks down to his sleeping father and admits everything. Later, before leaving the village, Miuna leads the boys to a coven where Hikari is heart-broken to find Manaka trapped within a basket of Ena, right in the middle of the graveyard. After words with Kaname, both boys rescue her upon realizing her Ena was being pulled off. Manaka realizes that she had become the sacrifice and filled with pain and suffering that she wasn't able to confess her true feelings to the one she loved, Manaka refused to stay as the sacrifice and fought against the Sea-God because of this she pulled off her Ena. Manaka's Ena collected within the cocoon that had been created around her, slowly her Ena would sip through creating a stream within the sea. Hikari, Kaname and Miuna eventually stumped across her and Hikari, the boy who is madly in love with her, in a daze broke through the cocoon and allowing her Ena to spread throughout the sea. Panicking as he realized Manaka's Ena is coming off, Hikari takes her to the surface. Manaka sleeps for a few more weeks, now out of danger. She dreams of her home and of the man she loves. When Manaka does awake up, she slowly began to notice something wasn't right. Manaka slowly began to notice she had blank spot within her memory, Hikari is pain as she no longer remembers his confession and unknowingly, doesn't remember her own feelings for him. No matter what she did, she couldn't remember anything that felt incredibly important to her. Her head would hurt and fill with the sound of waves while her body would feel empty. Hikari spends more and more time with Manaka, happy that she's back but also devastated that she couldn't love. Soon, the festival re-approaches. By this time, it is revealed that the Sea-God, knowing Hikari would take Manaka took her will to love through her Ena. Thus means ALL the strange things Manaka has been feeling is because she can't love, Manaka doesn't remember being in love at all. In hopes to return her feelings, Hikari places her sea slug stone around the wooden puppet's neck. Upon the boat once more with Tsumugu, Manaka watches with weary eyes as the puppet along with her necklace is thrown into the water. As soon as it hits the water, the Sea-God throws a wave up at Manaka's boat. Knocking only her into the water. Noticing this, everyone leaps into the sea after her. It is then that everyone realizes that the Sea-God is only after Manaka and Manaka only. Miuna swims towards Manaka and holds her, Miuna tells her that her Ena loves everybody, the same of Manaka's Ena. Finally understanding, Manaka retrieves her Ena and her true heart. Miuna is happy to see Manaka well once more before noticing the Sea-God sending a whirlpool straight towards Manaka. Realizing that the Sea-God hasn't given up and is trying to retrieve Manaka once again, Miuna pushes her out the way and becomes the next sacrifice. Manaka is pushed towards Hikari who grabs her tightly. Taking Manaka's place, Miuna lays in the hand that Manaka's body had created, knowing full well what she had done. She stares up at the sea above her and watches as the puppet sinks towards her, Manaka's voice erupting from the sea slug stone. Saying that Manaka had always loved Hikari and wished to be with him. Hikari is hurt and angry, he screams for the Sea-God to take his love, but is clammed quickly as Manaka. On the surface feels his emotions and touches the top of water, gently soothing the waves and saying that it's alright because of the link between them, Hikari feels her and is relived once the Sea-God releases Miuna and allows everyone to wake up. After would, Hikari looks to Manaka. At first he is unsure of changing anything between them as he almost lost her, but at the end it is shown the two finally admits their feelings and are happy being together. Shown as they sit on the sea-cost alone watching the sunset together. Hikari and Manaka share the 'red-string'. Both are linked because of their relations with the Sea-God. Relationship Quotes Trivia *Hikari has two theme songs called 'Hikari's Waltz' and 'Hikari Sakishima' *The theme 'Prayers' he and Manaka share. *Episode 3, it was revealed Hikari's mother had passed away. *In episode 12, Hikari confesses to Manaka and then again in episode 13 and Manaka admits she has something important to tell him, it is highly suggested she was going to return his feelings. *In episode 7 it is suggested Hikari may be related to the Sea god. *Hikari is devastated that Manaka has lost her Ena. *Hikari's love Manaka was never one-sided. In episode 25, it is revealed Manaka has always been in love with him. *In episode 25, it is revealed that Hikari's feelings for Manaka has not changed that he still loves her with the whole of his heart. *Chisaki and Tsumugu's theme song Heart That slips through had been used when he found out the truth about Manaka not remembering his feelings. *Both Hikari Sakishima's voice actors play Kousei Arima in Your Lie in April. Gallery :Main article:Hikari Sakishima/Image gallery. Music Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Manga